Nuovo Inizio
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: Semi AU // De lo que Gokudera no se percató era de que ese pequeño encuentro era el principio de los más frustrantes días de su vida y de los mejores años de su vida. 5927 // One Shoot // Principio 8059


**Wolas minna ¡!**

Les traigo un pequeño fic en lo ke me sale algo de inspiración para mi otro fic. Lo siento mucho, pero últimamente he tenido muchos cambios tanto en mi vida escolar como personal y no he podido concentrarme en él.

Espero lo disfruten .w.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de KHR! Me pertenece, todos los derechos van para Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

**Nuovo inizio**

Arto de esperar y maldiciéndose una y mil veces mentalmente, arrancó el cigarro de su boca y lo tiró al suelo pisándolo mientras emprendía el regreso a su hogar.

¡En verdad era un cabrón! Ya lo había dejado plantado antes, pero siempre volvía a caer en el mismo hoyo cuando le pedía disculpas con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Él y sus estúpidos ojos…

Pero quien era peor, ¿aquel idiota, que siempre le hacía pasar lo mismo, o él mismo por siempre terminar creyéndole?

Sin proponérselo, fijó su mirada en el horizonte y se perdió en la puesta de sol mientras esperaba a que el semáforo de la calle se pusiera en rojo. Fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta del intenso frío que hacía y sacó de su mochila una cazadora negra. Juntó sus manos y las escondió entre sus brazos, cruzándolos.

Por fin dio la señal para cruzar el semáforo, avanzó a paso ligero entre la multitud. Alcanzó a vislumbrar a un grupo de chicas ruidosas de secundaria, uno que otro trabajador que regresaba de su oficina planeando descansar y una familia con dos niños pequeños. ¡Che! De verdad que detestaba a la gente. Miró con recelo a uno de los niños cuando pasaba junto a él y el chiquillo se echó a llorar pensando que había visto a un demonio furioso.

La madre espantada por el repentino ataque del niño, lo levantó del suelo y acurrucó en su pecho para que dejara de llorar.

Una punzada de dolor en el pecho le obligó a apartar la mirada de tan tierna escena y con paso más veloz cruzó la avenida. En verdad que odiaba la gente…

Se adentró entre el laberinto de casas y departamentos que era la zona residencial de Namimori, esperando encontrar algo de paz en su hogar y esas cuatro paredes que lo separaban del mundo cuando un tono muy conocido rompió el silencio.

Miró el nombre de "Baseball Freak" aparecer en su celular y aguantando las ganas de estampar el aparato contra el suelo y salir corriendo a su casa, apretó el botón verde y contestó.

- ¡Gokudera! ¡Lamento no haber llegado! El entrenador nos puso mucho más entrenamiento por el último partido y no… - Yamamoto Takeshi –aún con su uniforme del equipo- cortó su propia voz. Usualmente para este punto el peliplateado ya le hubiera interrumpido con sus gritos de protesta y amenazas de dejarlo sin virilidad, pero en lugar de eso el silencio reinaba al otro lado de la llamada - ¿Gokudera? –

- …dos meses, una semana y cuatro días… -

- ¿Eh? –

- Es el tiempo que llevamos saliendo… si es que le llamas a eso salir….- extrañamente todo su coraje se había ido por el desagüe en cuanto oyó la voz del idiota ese. Ahora solo le quedaba una sensación de vacío, una emoción que creyó haber perdido cuando conoció al beisbolista. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo y sabía que tenía que hacer.

- E-espera un momento, Gokudera – Yamamoto tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso – en verdad siento mucho que no te haya podido ver tan seguido, pero no es para que… -

- Creo que ya no te quiero – seis palabras que hicieron añicos los sueños de dos chicos.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaba en la oscuridad de la calle, donde lo único que sonaba aparte de ellos eran los ladridos de uno que otro perro que se negaba a dejar dormir a sus dueños.

Gokudera sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla de su bolsillo y lo prendió. Su caminata sin sentido lo había llevado hasta uno de los parques de la ciudad. Todavía resonaban en su mente las palabras que atropelladamente y casi –aunque no quisiera pensar en eso- al borde de las lágrimas había tratado de convencerlo para que no tomara aquella decisión.

Por desgracia no dieron ningún resultado.

Le dolía saber que a pesar de todo el moreno aún lo seguía queriendo, y muy a su pesar sabía que había sido injusto haberle hecho eso por teléfono. Pero si lo hacía de frente… no, lo más probable es que hubiera sido peor para ambos.

¿Cuándo había dejado de amar a Yamamoto?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tal vez porque últimamente no había podido verlo. O tal vez fue eso precisamente lo que los distancio. Como fuera, ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que un grito agudo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Si, no valía la pena pensar en eso, pero igual era muy su decisión si quería hacerlo y ningún cabrón iba a interrumpirlo con sus estúpidos gritos de niña.

Encabronado, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Aún en la penumbra pudo apreciar perfectamente como tres tipejos que parecían de preparatoria pateaban a un chico que se encontraba en el piso cubriéndose la cara.

- ¡Hey, bastardos! – los tres gorilas voltearon a verlo cabreados. Pero al ver que solo era uno se rieron.

- Pero si solo es un mocoso – le dieron una última patada al menor y caminaron dos pasos hacia él. - ¡Deberías antes de que te hagamos lo mismo que a este renacuajo! –

Sumemos. Un Gokudera cabreado más tres tipejos que acaban de llamarlo mocoso es igual "Esos desgraciados van a recibir la madreada de su vida".

* * *

- ¡Hiii! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! – gritó echándose para atrás el chico al que pateaban momentos antes. Después de todo, ¿como no temerle a alguien que había acabado con los tres bastardos que se desangraban en el piso debido a los golpes en tan solo unos minutos?

Hayato le miró de reojo y chasqueó la lengua. ¡Le acababa de salvar la vida y le miraba como si fuera a matarlo! Su día iba de mal en peor y su enojo en aumento.

- Escucha bien – se le acercó a paso rápido y lo levantó del piso tomándolo de la playera – por si no te has dado cuenta, te acabo de salvar el trasero. Así que porque no muestras un poco de gratitud, ¿eh? – y para su sorpresa el chico dejó de parecer asustado. Le soltó del agarre. ¿Por qué ese chaval le veía con tanta intensidad? – H-hey, ¿estas bien? – preguntó algo nervioso. Algo en esa mirada castaña le ponía los nervios de punta.

El castaño pareció reaccionar con sus palabras y como si sintiera que había hecho algo malo, desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

- L-lo s-siento… - apretó los puños como una vil colegiala y le volvió a mirar a los ojos tras unos segundos – Tu eres… -tragó saliva- eres Gokudera Hayato-kun, ¿verdad? –

Eso lo dejó peor que antes. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Le observó unos segundos, pero la estúpida oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien. De pronto, como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente, la luz de las lámparas del parque volvió y pudo apreciar a chico.

Era nadie menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna e iba en su salón. Acaba de ser transferido a su escuela, pero en tan solo dos semanas ya se había ganado su apodo por no ser capaz de resolver el problema más fácil en clase, o de hacer una solo barra en deportes.

No habían cruzado palabra antes de ese día, pero de vez en cuando se tropezaban en el pasillo. Siempre era lo mismo en aquellas ocasiones. Sawada le veía, se sonrojaba y salía huyendo de él.

Pero esta vez no salió corriendo.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿no? – dijo algo extrañado.

- ¡S-si! – el chico le hizo una leve reverencia – lamento haber pensado que me golpearías también – sin levantar la cabeza, le miró entre su flequillo – y muchas gracias por haberme salvado –

- No hay problema – dijo totalmente sacado de si. ¿Qué coños era eso? – Solo… no vuelvas a salir a esta hora, ¿de acuerdo? – soltó sin pensarlo. ¿Desde cuando el se preocupaba por los demás?

- ¡Si! – deshizo su inclinación con un leve salto y le sonrió de manera cálida antes de salir corriendo con la mano en alto.

Mientras, él se quedó ahí parado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba alzada en manera de despedida justo en la misma dirección en que había salido corriendo el castaño. La miró como si su mano de repente hubiera empezado a hablar y le hubiera dicho que quería estrechar la mano del presidente.

- ¡¿PERO QUE COÑOOOOOOOO? – fue el grito que despertó a media Namimori a eso de las 11 de la noche.

De lo que Gokudera no se percató fue de dos cosas. Una, que la confusión y el enojo que se tenía por no saber que putos le había pasado le había borrado de la mente su rompimiento con Yamamoto, ya que salió gruñendo a su casa y así estuvo el resto de la semana, aunque todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que cambiaba su expresión cada vez que se encontraba con Sawada.

Y dos, que esa noche ese pequeño encuentro era el principio de los frustrantes días de su vida escolar. Si supiera que solo un mes después de eso se le declararía al menor y éste le diría que sí mientras le besaba, todo en pleno patio de la escuela.

Si, porque aquello era solo el inicio de los mejores años de su vida.

***The End***


End file.
